Reminiscence
by reasonswhy77
Summary: 009 failed to reach his comrads in time, now they are scattered and it's up to him and Dr. Gilmore to find them and make them remember who they are.
1. Scattered

_AN: Like I said in my profile, if you would like to visit it, I said I was going to update some of these stories. Basically what I'm doing is I'm going through all the chapters and adding/editing some things to make my writing…better for lack of a better word. I hope you all enjoy the updated version of Reminiscence._

"Run 00 Cyborg!" The voice of Black Ghost echoed in 009's head as he sped to save his friends. "Find them if you can…I know your little girlfriend misses you so." The voice taunted.

"SHUT UP!" 009 screamed, but the voice only cackled all the louder. He wrenched open a door, tearing off its hinges, and threw it to the ground in frustration. He was sure the signals from all of his friends had come from this room until they were cut off somehow. He sped through the room, tossing aside tables and chairs. Papers that were piled high flew about the room. He went to room after room, desperation starting to cloud his thoughts as each one turned up empty. After a short while, he had gone through every room he could find twice. There was no sign of his friends.  
"Did you ever think to look down?" The loathsome voice asked casually. 009 trembled with anger as he looked down at his feet. He was standing directly over a small trap door. He immediately threw it open and jumped through, falling through pitch blackness until his feet touched the ground. He cautiously ventured forward, not able to see until eight beams of light shot through the darkness. He squinted as his eyes adjusted and soon he was able to clearly see his friends.

They were all there, each outlined in their own spotlight. They were strapped by their arms and legs against the far wall in number order. 003 lifted her head from staring at the ground, her face and body covered in bruises and cuts that continued to slowly ooze blood. Upon seeing him she hung her head once more and squeezed her eyes shut in pain. 002, on her right, was violently attempting, in vain, to free himself. He too was injured badly. One of his legs had a huge gash that gave off small sparks from the damaged technology. He soon went limp and growled in frustration.

"What kind of cruel bastard makes a Cyborg that feels pain and bleeds!" he burst out angrily, "AND gets hungry!!" 009 rushed up to them and tried to free 001 who, even though he was an infant, was not treated with any less cruelty then the others.

"_Stop 009, it won't work. The more you strain the stronger the bindings become. 002 hasn't listened to me though…"_ 009 glanced over at the defiant red head. He had started to try and pry at the metal around his wrists again.

"Go 009; go before they capture you too." 003's voice was weak and faint but he could still hear her.

"I can't just leave you all here!" he exclaimed. "I won't!"

"You MUST!" she screamed.

"003 is right," 004 agreed, "if you go then at least we'll have a chance in the future. If you end up where we are…there's no hope left."

"There won't be a chance anyway if you're all dead!" 009 argued bitterly as he continued to examine the bindings. Suddenly all of the lights went out and he felt clasps inching around his ankles and wrists. Thinking fast, he accelerated and the metal cuffs closed together around air. A cruel laugh began to fill his head once more. 009 heard the creak of something heavy being lowered and the agonized shriek of 003. "NO!" 009 leaped forward blindly. Just as suddenly as they went out, the lights came back on. He was standing exactly where they had been hanging but there was no sign of any of his teammates. He reached up and grabbed one of the metal cuffs, yanking it off the wall.

"Such a pity you couldn't free them, really." A dark figure appeared in the door less entry to the room. It chuckled softly as it leaned against the thick doorframe.

"I'm getting REALLY tired of hearing your voice." 009 said stiffly trying to keep from attacking. He clenched his fist around the piece of metal, bending it easily.

"_Such _a pity, but you couldn't have freed them anyway. It _was _rather amusing to see you try. Though I think 002 is more entertaining than you. Self-inflicted injury is one of my favorites to watch." Black Ghost crossed his arms and ankles as he continued to lean nonchalantly against the doorframe. He shot 009 a friendly smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO THEM?!" 009 shouted angrily. Scarl cocked his head to one side his smile broadening into a menacing grin.

"I'm going to send them home!" he said cheerfully. 009 raised an eyebrow at him and threw down the useless scrap of metal clutched in his hand.

"What do you mean send them home!?" he growled. Black Ghost only shook his head.

"Now, now don't be greedy. I only give out so much information at a time. You see, it's more fun, and a little easier if the client is left somewhat in the dark. How do you think I sell so many wonderful toys to blood thirsty morons that buy them in the name of justice?" Black Ghost waved a hand in the air, a bored expression appearing on his face. "Now, shall we try again?" 009 leaped backwards as another set of bindings flew at him. He dodged and ran as multiple bindings began to fly from no where. He rushed toward the trap door opening in the ceiling, and jumped back through it. The bindings attempted to follow him.

"Leave him." Black Ghost directed sternly. "He'll never be able to get them back…completely." he smiled to himself, clearly amused. "Never…"


	2. Searching

Dr. Gilmore sat in a chair on the deck of the dolphin, watching 009 pace back and forth. The young Cyborg looked pained beyond belief, and angry. So angry, that the look in his eyes made the Dr. wince and shy away.

"HOW in the world are we going to find them? I don't even know where to start! And what did Scarl mean when he said he was going to 'send them home'" Dr. Gilmore shook his head.

"I don't know 009, let me think a while." 009 set him self down roughly in a chair, resting his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories began flooding through his mind. The cruel laughter, 003's screams, and the hopeless look in all of their eyes…

"I've got to save them." he said softly, _'I must' _Dr. Gilmore sat up in his chair.

"You could still send them a message through the communicator in your head. All of you have them." 009 perked up for a minute but then his face fell once more. He sighed.

"I don't know what their condition is. For all I know, Black Ghost meant home as in 'heaven'" The two sat in silence for while.

"I don't think Black Ghost has ever been particularly religious." Dr. Gilmore pointed out.

009 suddenly looked pleased as he sat up straight in his chair. "What if…" he began, "'home' meant their original location when they were captured. You know, their _real _homes." Dr. Gilmore nodded.

"So they would be using their original names? It makes sense to me, but I'm betting he knew you would figure it out. I don't think it'll be as simple as walking in and saying 'let's go.'"

"I know but we won't know what's going on until we find one of them. All of their lives as they knew it can't really exist. Some of them didn't even become Cyborgs until 80 or so years after they were captured. The family and friends they had will be gone so disrupting things won't be nearly as difficult... I think. We'll start with 001. Look up 'Ivan Whisky' on the computer. I bet he'll be in an orphanage somewhere."

Ivan lay in his crib staring out into the room. A nurse, who worked at the orphanage, smiled down at him as she smoothed his hair. A few minutes ago couples who wanted children had cpme to adopt. No one had chosen Ivan. They had barely even looked at him.

"We'll find you a home little one. One day soon two people will walk in and see you and say 'That's him, that's the one I love'" She thought he couldn't understand her, but he did…every word. He sighed a little sigh and closed his eyes. _'There's something odd about me. It isn't the way I look or act, it's just a sense or an aura they feel around me. I can see the confusion in their eyes. Why can't I be normal?' _He looked up at the nurse again and tried to tell her this, but all he succeeded in doing was making little gurgling sounds. The nurse smiled and cooed at him not noticing what he was trying to convey. _'Why don't they understand!? I feel like there's a part of me missing! Something…memories...I can't remember! I need to leave this place!!'_ He turned his eyes from the nurse to the glass window ceiling. A bird soared across the view and Ivan shifted eagerly. _'Flying! Yes! That's it!' _The infant concentrated on the concept of flight. He began to float a few inches above the bed right as the nurse turned and walked away. Luck was in his favor.

"Welcome to Saint Mary's Orphanage. May I help you?" An elderly nurse asked someone who arrived at the front. He started to levitate higher when he heard a voice that sounded…familiar for some reason.

"Yes I would like to adopt a baby."

"Are you married?" The nurse asked skeptically.

"Well I- uh…newly wed actually. Not used to saying that yet" 009 smiled sheepishly, hoping she would think his blush was from thinking about his "wife" rather than lying.

"Aw I see! Good luck to the both of you." she smiled, "Where is your wife today?"

"Well she isn't feeling too well. She didn't want to give the children whatever she's sick with." 009 explained hurriedly.

"Oh bless her heart. Come with me sir."

Ivan hurriedly placed himself back on the mattress as the woman walked in, and behind her was the one who the voice surely belonged to. A tall, brown haired, young man approached the cradle and peered over the side at him. He grinned down at Ivan.

"Hey little guy." The nurse appeared beside the brown haired youth looking from him to Ivan and back again.

"He's been here longer than any of our infants. Parents just seem to shy away from him."

"I like him. What's his name?"

"Ivan." The nurse replied. 009 reached in and picked up the small child, grinning at him. "Yes the misses will certainly like you." He turned toward the nurse, cradling the baby carefully. "She's not able to have children. We've been married for about a year and just recently found this out. It's been hard on her."

"Oh the poor dear!" the nurse patted him on the shoulder gently. "Ivan is a fine boy. He is calm and hardly ever cries." 009 nodded, surprised at how easily the lie was shaping itself now.

"I think she'll love him." He told the nurse. She smiled brightly.

"Well come this way and we'll fill out the paperwork!" She practically danced back towards the front desk, happy that Ivan would finally have a home. 009 signed the forms quickly and said many goodbyes to the excited nurse.

As he carried Ivan out of the room he began speaking to him. "I know exactly how you feel. I grew up in an orphanage in Japan. No one ever wanted me because I wasn't like everyone else. It made me feel hurt and alone. I eventually got too old to stay in the orphanage so I moved out, got a job, and made some friends. Eight of them to be exact." Ivan turned his head to look at him sharply. He'd seen the brown headed man before! "Yes I know you understand me. You recognize me don't you? You're one of my friends Ivan. You have the strongest mind of all of us. You've got to try to remember me." 009 had reached a car that was parked outside and got into the passenger side. Dr. Gilmore sat at the wheel. He looked at Ivan, dumbfounded.

"You found him!" Ivan stared at the doctor. _'I know him too…he's…he helped me before. Me and others. Others like…'_

"_J…Joe?" _Joe smiled brightly nodded quickly in response to the comment no one but he could have heard.

"_Welcome back 001. I knew I could find the mental key.'_

"_Mental key?"_

"_Your memory was blocked off and replaced by a new one, but the new one isn't big enough to fill in all the gaps, or strong enough to permanently block the real one especially in your mind. Dr. Gilmore figured as much. His theory turned out to be correct." _

"_Yes…yes that makes complete sense. I felt empty in a way, a sense of wrongness in the situation I was in. The others might be harder to convince, because they had more time to live than I, before they were turned into Cyborgs." _Joe nodded again as Dr. Gilmore pulled out onto the quiet road.

"Let's go find the others little guy."


	3. Skermish

_AN: I'm doing each in number order again like "Memory" I find it organized and easier to keep track of for some reason. Must be the German in my blood…um…never mind. _

Jet wandered down the sidewalk looking this way and that. He was quite disgruntled. _'Where the heck are those guys!? I could have sworn I said I'd meet them at the usual alley way.'_ He had waited there for a long while but no one came. Thinking about this again made him all the more annoyed. _'Fine, I'll just hang around on my own.'_ Jet stopped in front of a shop window, just gazing at his reflection. Being bored was never one of his priorities. He suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him. In the window he saw the image of a tall brown headed guy across the street. He was just standing there…watching. Jet hated being watched and followed, especially by someone he didn't even know! He stormed across the road and grabbed the guy up by his shirt collar.

"What are you lookin' at huh? Do ya want somethin'?" The guy glared at him.

"Put me down." he requested calmly. Jet did so, but none too gently. "You know you really need to learn some manners." Jet seethed with anger.

"You're one to talk! What are you doing starin' at people!?" The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't staring at you."

"WHAT!? I _saw _you! What's your name anyway?"

"Joe."

"Well _Joe_, leave me alone." Joe sighed heavily.

"I wasn't bothering you in the first place." Jet was getting truly irritated. "I don't really understand what your problem is. I get that you're mad at me for no reason at all, and that's kinda odd." Jet scowled viciously at Joe. He had all he could handle for one day: His gang disappearing, He went to his apartment and found that it had been rented to someone else, and now this guy! He pushed Joe into a nearby alley way.

Joe let Jet push him. They had been into many tussles before, many tussles except…Jet wouldn't remember that. _'I'll just have to make him remember.' _He dogged one of the aggressive red head's punches, and leaped back at a charge. The pattern of which the attacks were coming, were exactly the same as a fight they had a few weeks ago. Jet somehow seemed to realize it was familiar too. His assault became slower and slower, until he just stopped all together and stared at Joe.

"You seem…I…I think I've see you before!" He continued to gaze at the stranger and then looked at his fists. He lunged for Joe one last time, seemingly testing something. Joe clicked his accelerator and appeared behind Jet, grasping him in a headlock. He made no struggle, but just stood there. Abruptly he clutched his head and groaned and appeared to be having a conversation with himself.

"I don't live here anymore I'm…I'm…I know I'm not human-"

"Of course I am, I'm Jet and I'm the leader of a gang."

"No…I don't think I have another title, a…a number-"

"NO I AM a human I HAVE to be!!"

"002! I'm 002!!" He screamed finally. His jets on his feet fired off and he glided into the air landing in front of 009. "I really believed I was…" He didn't need to say anymore. It was obvious to 009 that he really wished it was true.

"Come on 002, the Dolphin is hidden near the harbor." 002 shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the Cyborg leader. _'Now I know why I couldn't find my gang, and why my apartment was sold elsewhere. It was so easy to believe…I wish…No. I wouldn't trade my friends for the world.'_

"I wouldn't trade them…ever."

_Ok I found it hard to find a mental trigger for 002 so I hope I didn't blow it. That's my biggest fear right there. The next chapter (003)is the last chapter I will be writing until after Christmas so I hope you enjoy it. _

**GoldAngel2**- I'm not putting you to shame! lol Your chapters are always _much_ longer than mine. I hope you are liking this. I like hearing from a writer as good as you.

**CopperlineBlue Kitty**- Of course there will be 009/003 fluff. I can't resist writing it. Besides if I didn't but romance as a genre I would have no idea how to write the mental trigger for 003.

**Kuramafangirl11**- Sorry 004 won't be until chapter 5, but don't worry I'm going to writea chapter for him and all the rest.

**QueenofDarknessYetAGorefest**- I'm glad you like this. It's kinda hard coming up with idea's no one else has done before though...

**Star-Kitten-The-Rebel-Cyborg- **Thanks for reading, I appriciate your reviews.


	4. Found Love

_AN: 003's turn! Lots of fluff just like some of you requested. Enjoy!_

Françoise hurried up the steps to her dance school. She quickly changed into her dance leotard once inside the dressing room. She carefully tied on her point shoes and tested them on her feet. _'Perfect!' _Smiling, she pranced onto the dance floor but no one else was there, which was just how she liked it. She began to dance, and as soon as she began she felt her every worry and care float away. The feeling of joy filled her and she felt truly alive. She gracefully did a triple pirouette and landed smoothly going into a grand jete and finishing with an arabesque. She gazed at herself in the mirror and sighed contentedly. No class was scheduled for that day but she stayed anyway for many hours. Soon she became tired and left for home. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a tall brown haired young man, and he was rather handsome she noted. The thing that struck her the most was the feeling of strong recognition. _'I've seen him in my dreams…'_ She calmly decided to talk to him. _'This is the boldest I've ever been' _she thought nervously.

"Um…Do I know you?" She asked timidly. The guy turned and smiled at her.

Joe wanted more than anything to say to her "Yes!! I know you! I love you more than anything!" but he couldn't. He wanted to hold her close and say how he'd missed her, but he couldn't.

"No I don't think so. We might have talked once but I don't remember." he said kindly. _'Wrong!! Wrong, wrong, wrong!!!' _

"Oh, well you just seem familiar. I can't shake the feeling that I know you."

"Well, would you like to walk with me?" Joe felt a small pleasure when she blushed lightly.

"Sure, why not!" To him it felt like they were meeting all over again, which in a sense they were. She told him stories about her family, her brother, and her planned occupation in the future. Of course, he'd heard all of it before, but he loved to hear her speak so calmly and see true content in her eyes. They walked and talked for hours, but to them it seemed like only a few minutes. The sky turned to rich pink and magnificent orange as they came to a stop in front of an old church. Joe remembered that church well. It was where he had first seen Françoise dance, and also where he had saved her from a fatal fall.

"You said earlier that I looked familiar."

"Yes that's right. You still do."

"Where do you think you've seen me before?" She blushed again.

"If I were to tell you I'd sound strange." Joe's gaze was as warm and kind as his smile.

"Try me!"

"Well…I saw you…in a dream."

"Really now?" Françoise turned a darker shade of pink.

"Yes…"

"That's wonderful, because that's where I saw you too." he said gently.

"I thought you said you'd never seen me before."

"Not in person. But, if I were to tell you what you just told me at first, you would have been a little freaked out."

"You're probably right." she giggled. A few faint stars began to glow."I never asked your name." Joe stated.

"My name is Françoise Arnoul and you?"

"Joe Shimamura" he answered quietly as he stared into her emerald eyes. He leant down and kissed her softly as the sun sank and the only light was that of the night's moon and stars. He had wanted to do that for so long, it was almost unnerving, but he was there with her at sunset in Paris France. He ended the loving embrace and she looked up at him with a blank stare.

"I'm a dancer and I'm going to dance with the Paris Ballet." she said quietly but angrily. She began to shake.

"003!" she gasped, "That's who I am!"

"NO!! I REFUSE! I'M A DANCER AND ALWAYS WILL BE! NO ONE WILL TAKE THAT AWAY!" It looked like she was talking to thin air, like a being that no one else but her could see.

"I am a Cyborg. I'm a tool of war that refuses to be used."

"I WANT TO DANCE! I WANT TO BE ALIVE! NEVER AGAIN WILL I BE SHUNED AWAY FROM THE LIFE THAT WAS MINE!" Françoise sank to her knees and looked Joe in the eyes.

"I am 003, that's who I am. That's _what_ I am." With one last twitch she was still. 009 looked down at her sadly. He realized that what he had seen from 002 was nothing compared to this. He knelt down next to her, and she hung her head.

"Joe…"

"Shhhhh it's alright. I'm going to get Black Ghost for making you relive the pain you felt when you first understood you would never have your old life back. I hate him for doing that to you and all the rest." She collapsed into his arms, her breathing coming in shudders.

"I love you Françoise."

_Ok so maybe not as fluffy as some of mypast stuff, and I apologize for that. There will most likely be more later but I'm not sure. I'm going to to have to see how this story flows first. I did put some drama in so I hope you liked that. (I'm always worried about my chapters lol)_

**GoldAngel2**- I didn't know there was anything like that in Vol. 8 of the manga, because I only have up to vol. 7 I just now ordered 8 though so I'll find out what your talking about! :)

**The Desolate Writer- **I have no idea how much German is in me but I know it's ALOT. My grandmother's (dad's side)grandma (or grandpa I'm notsure)was full German, and my mom's grandma was half German so one of her parents was full. This is getting kinda confusing. Point: I got a bunch from both sides of my family.

**ceestar**- I'm glad you love Jet lol. Personally 009 and 003 are my favorites, but I like them all.

**To all: **Thanks for all the "Merry Christmas" comments and your comments in general. I wish you all a Merry Christmas too and I'll see you in chapter 5 after the holidays.

Sincerely,

Frances Sipe (reasonswhy77)


	5. Renewed Pain

_AN: I hope this is an improvement from my song fic. That was just…... a disaster. Anyways this is for all the 004 fans that have been waiting so __patiently! _

* * *

"Hello?" Albert pushed open the door to an old house. The floors were covered in a thick blanket of dust and creaked under his weight. "Is anyone here?" He sighed sadly. _'What happened to them? Where did Hilda's family go? How did the house get so…dirty?' _He kicked a left behind chair which instantly broke into pieces.

"I haven't been gone _this _long! All I did was deliver a lion!" He quickly left the forsaken home and knocked on a neighbor's door. An elderly woman with bright white hair and thick glasses answered.

"Why, hello young man! What can I do for you?"

"Do you know who used to live in that house?" he asked pointing across the street to the forlorn building.

"Why yes! I used to. They left years and years ago." _'Years and YEARS!? It doesn't make sense!!" _

"Why did they leave?"

"I believe the father of the little family wanted to get away from Germany. After his daughter Hilda's death, bless her soul, I think that this old country held too much pain for him and his wife." Albert caught himself on the doorway wall. _'DEAD!!!? how is that possible!???' _

"Thank you for your answers, but I must be on my way now." The woman smiled kindly at him and closed the door gently. Albert's limbs felt heavy with sorrow as he trudged back to the old house. _'Dead…dead…' _was what kept running through his mind. He stumbled through the doorway and up the damaged stairs to where Hilda's room used to be. All of her things lay there, untouched, exactly as he remembered them if not a little paler with age. He sat down on her bed and hung his head. Crying was never something he did often, but now he couldn't stop himself. Tears fell on the floor the tiny puddles clearly visible in the gray dust.

"Hilda…"

* * *

Joe waited silently on the street curb right outside an abandoned house. He resisted the urge to go after 004. _'Might as well let the man morn in peace. I couldn't imagine reliving that pain again.' _he thought. He sprang to his feet as he heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching. As he turned he saw 004 walking towards him with his head down.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked him. Albert's gaze lifted from the ground to rest on Joe.

"I will be." His eyes were red and his face was tear stained.

"What happened?" Albert sat down on the curb next to where Joe stood.

"I just discovered someone I dearly loved has died." Joe already knew but acted surprise. He hoped he was convincing. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"Well my mother died when I was born, which put me in an orphanage all of my childhood. Then the priest that took care of us all was killed in a fire…" Joe couldn't believe he explained it so simply. That instance was when his life truly started to collapse. Albert looked at him sympathetically. Then his expression changed to that of curiosity.

"I've heard that story before some how." Joe had hoped that would happen. The empathy he had shown towards Albert made his mind wander. "A number."

"Number?"

"I have a number…Three? No, no four! 004!" He grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It all makes sense. _No it doesn't! Hilda died while u were gone a few days.'_ But the house…_You must have the wrong house maybe the one next door…_No; I would never forget that house. I went in her room! It's the right one…_You are human _Albert_, human!_...I'm a Cyborg, a monster…a weapon." 009 sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I remember now. A dark room…you couldn't free us. Don't Joe; it's _not _your fault." He rose and faced 009. "Let's go get the others."

* * *

_This mental trigger was hard so I hope it isn't a disappointment. You realize that song fic. has only 1 review and that was from me messing around? Yeah I reviewed my own story. Hahaha oh wow._


	6. Into the Woods

_AN: It is so great to be in my house again. The rain froze and everything was just covered in ice and snow and I live in Oklahoma! Gah. You know it's 20 degrees or less outside right now, and it's supposed to be 60 degrees on Sunday! THE WEATHER HERE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!! I'm done…I promise…This weather gave me an idea for an opening to this chapter so at least ONE good thing came from it._

* * *

"Ben, please be careful!"

"Ah mom it's just snow! How could it hurt me?" To prove to his mother the snow was in fact harmless, Ben scooped up some in his gloved hand and tossed it in the air. His baby sister, Jan, giggled excitedly and danced around under the falling flakes. Ben grinned down at her and then looked to his mother. She smiled weakly at them both.

"Go on. Go before I change my mind." she said. Ben stooped down so Jan could climb up on his back.

"Choo Choo twain!" She squealed.

"Alright the Jan express is ready to go!" He took off through the thick white, frozen blanket. The sibling's mother still lagged at the door watching until they were out of her sight.

"God please let them be alright."

* * *

Ben stopped near the edge of a dark wood.

"What's in thare?" Jan's little voice asked. Her older brother put her down to peer in through the trees.

"I don't know Jan. Let's have a look." Ben grasped her tiny hand and stepped into the blackness. The ground was covered in snow like the rest of the world, except for the brown leaves that peeked out from under the frost and crunched under their footsteps.

"Ben…this is scawey"

"Ah don't be scared. I'll protect you." They continued to venture deeper and deeper into the woods. Ben was too engrossed in the prospect of adventure to realize how far they'd gone.

"Bwen, it's getting even Dwarker." Ben realized his sister was correct.

"Alright, we'll just turn around and go home." Home was the goal they failed to reach. They walked for another few hours but every turn they took, every path they found led them to more confusion. Jan shivered and sniffed from the increasing cold and fatigued plagued her body. She tripped over a small tree root and Ben barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bwen I'm tired. Are we almos home?" Ben thought about telling her yes but that would be a lie. He had no idea where they were and he didn't want to lie to her.

"I don't know Jan… I don't know." The wind began to blow icy gusts at them even harder and the snow began to fall again. Ben picked up Jan and carried her on, desperate to get home. He trudged through the darkness until he saw a deeper shadow and then, in a few places, light with in it. _'A house!'_ he thought. "Look Jan! A house!" There came no reply from the tiny form in his arms. "Oh no…Hold on Jan I'll get you warm! I'll…get you…warm"

* * *

Joe walked on in the woods totally oblivious to the cold. He just simply ignored it. Temperature, pressure, gun fire; all of these a Cyborg like him was immune to. _'Where can he be? He's kinda hard to miss as big as he is…maybe that's why he's out here.'_ He finally found the place he was looking for. He could see well enough to make out a wooden cabin that stood all alone in the gloom…and another shape moving towards it! It stumbled and fell as Joe ran to it. He pulled out a flashlight from his coat pocket and directed the small beam of light down at the figure, no, two figures. Joe gasped as he realized they were children, one a teenager and the other about two or three. He scooped them both up and ran to the door of the cabin. He knocked rapidly on the door and seconds later a towering man with dark tan skin and faint tattoos on his face, appeared at the door.

"May I…Oh my! Please come in!" he exclaimed as he saw the huddling children. He opened the door wide and ushered them inside and led them to the warm fire hearth. "I just made some dinner would you like some? There is plenty so don't worry."

"Thank you that would be nice." Joe answered thankfully. "They need it the most." The man nodded and scooped some hot stew into four bowls.

"My name is Geronimo." he said as he handed a bowl to each of the younger ones, who were groggy from the cold. "This should warm you up."

"Thank you." The boy answered weakly. He set his bowl aside and helped his sister with her food. It was obvious to the adults he cared deeply for the little girl.

"What are your names?" Geronimo asked.

"I'm Ben, and this is my sister Jan." Geronimo turned to Joe.

"Joe Shimamura." He shook hands with the kind host and looked back at the children. Ben had begun to eat his own food after he was sure his sister was alright.

"Do you know where they came from?" Geronimo asked softly.

"No, I saw Ben collapse on his way to your cabin. They're lost I'm sure. Just like me." Joe sighed, "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour."

"Oh no trouble, no trouble at all. I love children. They remind me of when I was young. So many memories of my childhood and yet…"

"What?"

"Never mind, it's nothing." Joe gave Geronimo a sideways look and turned his gaze back to the fire's flames.

"Do you ever feel like part of you is missing?" Joe closed his eyes in silent triumph. The kindly Indian was remembering.

"Not particularly, no" he replied.

"I'm sorry but I feel like I know you Joe."

"Really now?"

"Yes, I have a faint memory of someone that looks like you, and someone else in bright red clothes. Sometimes it's only a haze in my mind, other times it's clear as a bell. It's only a picture that constantly wavers." Joe shrugged.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Geronimo only nodded and rose. He strode into another room and came back with a large blanket that he draped around the now sleeping Ben and Jan.

"I have a feeling that the missing memories are a missing part of my life that I have just forgotten. Something tells me that it wasn't like this peaceful cabin and woods. In fact…I think…it was exactly the opposite." He poured himself a glass of water from a small sink in the open kitchen.

"My life isn't exactly serene." Joe said. _'The biggest understatement ever.' _Geronimo gazed at the children and then back at Joe. He abruptly grunted and quickly sat down, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He sat the completely still. Joe could see the growing tension in his large form. Suddenly the glass in his hands shattered and water splashed everywhere.

"005" That was all he said. He stood again, fetched a towel, and began clean up the shards of glass and mop up the water. "We'll take them back in the morning." He told Joe calmly, addressing the matter of his guests, "Then we should return to the Dolphin, I know it's nearby somewhere." Joe said nothing, knowing the memories his friend had regained were not the happiest of ones. The knowledge he would have to return to similar events, Joe knew, was quite disappointing in the worst of ways. "We'd better get our rest." he said began to hand Joe a blanket, which he refused. Joe leant his head back against the armchair he sat in and closed his eyes to sleep. Geronimo wrapped the afghan around him, and sat next to the two kids on the sofa. _'This is the last night I will spend in my cabin away from all the strife and violence.'_ he thought to himself. He shut his own eyes and whispered one last thing as he fell from consciousness.

"005..."

* * *

_For those who were confused if at all: The children were the mental trigger. Don't ask me why I didn't think of anything else, I just thought they were a good match for his kindly nature. Well, back to praying I won't have to go back to school tomorrow…I don't particularly like walking outside in weather like that. Why can't my school just be one big building instead of several separate ones??? Oh right…I promised. heh heh._


	7. Closed Again

_AN: Some one said Chapter 6 was cute….It really wasn't supposed to be cute but if that's what people think that's their opinion. lol Here's Chapter 7!_

* * *

"Chang I need one House Platter!" 

"Coming right up!" Chang grabbed a skillet and some pans, and began to prepare the meal. He owned and worked at "Chang's Chinese Restaurant". He was the chef and he loved every minute he was at work. Cooking was his life, and he enjoyed seeing the content look on his customers face's when they ate his food. He worked quickly and was soon finished. A waiter came and took the plate almost immediately after he set it down on the counter. Another waiter came in the kitchen and leaned against a wall.

"We're swamped out there Chang! There's really a crowd tonight! You should higher more waiters. That would make things so much easier." Chang sighed and nodded.

"You're right but right now there isn't anyone, so just hang in there." He patted the young man on the shoulder and gave him a light shove back into the dining room. Chang quickly started cooking again but no sooner had he begun then yet another waiter hurried in.

"Chang there's a couple in here wanting to talk to you!"

"If there is something wrong with the food, tell them she'll get a discount."

"No, no they want jobs!"

"Jobs!?"

"Yeah…that's what I said."

"Well send them in!"

"In the kitchen?"

"Does it look like I have time to go back to my office?"

"No…"

"Then go and them!!" His employee scurried out and came back with a fair, slender, blonde woman and a tall, brown haired man.

"Hello my name is Françoise." The woman said kindly.

"My name is Joe." the other told him.

Chang could always tell what people were like from the looks in their eyes, so it had become a habit to look them in the eyes when speaking to them. Joe's dark cinnamon eyes were bright and intense and Françoise's green were soft and a bit mysterious. For some reason those looks…those eyes seemed very familiar.

"Well welcome you two! You're looking for work?"

"Yes" Joe answered.

"Alright then I'll give you jobs!"

"Really? No interviews or anything?" Chang smiled and nodded vigorously.

"That's right!" Françoise clapped her hands together and then turned to give Joe a hug.

"Isn't that wonderful Joe?" Joe grinned.

"When do we start?"

"Now if you want."

"Now??"

"Of course! You'll need uniforms, but if you don't want to start today I understand, it's just that we're really busy and-"

"It's alright we'll work today!" Françoise told him gently. Chang motioned for them to follow and stopped a nearby waitress.

"If they start complaining tell them that it will be just a bit longer." She nodded once and Chang continued down the hallway. He opened a door to the right and began torummage through whatever was inside.

* * *

Joe looked at Françoise. 

"I hope this works" he whispered softly. "I just hope that I don't have to-"

"Joe I _do _need waiters but we'll let Françoise help with that. You can run errands for me." Joe forced a smile. _'Just like last time…'_ he thought. Chang went back to digging through the closet. Françoise knew what he was going to give her, and she knew Joe did too from the now real grin on his face.

"Here you are Françoise." She took the short pink dress from Chang's hands and hurried off to change. Joe stared after her, the smile still spread across his face.

"Come now I need to put you two to work!" Chang grabbed Joe's arm and drug him back into the kitchen.

"Alright I'm going to need:" Joe copied down all of the said items the chef needed and as he turned to leave Françoise walked in. She looked just like she did the first time she ever wore that dress: Beautiful. This time, however, she wasn't angry at Chang for making her wear it though she pretended to be just a little upset.

"Am I supposed to _impress _someone?" Her gaze was as sharp as a knife. He looked up at her nervously.

"Well not really…"

"Not really!?!" She walked toward him slowly. Joe hurried to the door and opened it. _'I hope repeating this situation will make him remember.'_

"Don't worry 003 we like you." Joe closed the door behind him and waited.

"003? What does that mean? And, who is we?...we….003…." The memories flooded in and made his head pound. He now realized who he truly was._'My life is nothing more than strife.' _He accessed his flame device to make sure all he remembered was true, and when he felt his breath become heated he put his face in his hands. He felt a comforting hand on his arm and looked up to see 003 gazing sadly at him.

"I'm never going to own a restaurant and keep it am I?..."

* * *

_I REALLY hope that wasn't severely lacking in quality. I know I got the little comment by 009 at the door completly wrong. I just couldn't remember it. I'm a bit tired right now because I just got back from school and the next 3 days are finals. I despise finals………I'll probably go back and rewrite a lot of sections but knowing me that's probably going to be a while from now. _


	8. Lines

_AN: To heather: Please be patient I do have school like everyone else unfortunately. Anyway here's chapter 8! _

009 looked at all of the faces staring attentively at him, two of them missing.

"He could be anywhere in England, so we'll split up. Dr. Gilmore will stay here with 001. They'll be tracking down 008 while we're gone" The Dolphin flew each Cyborg to different locations and finally left 009 and 003 in London. They strolled casually down the sidewalk looking this way and that for any sign of their friend.

"It might be helpful to search the theatres. He was an actor so he might have taken that up again." 003 suggested. 009 nodded and took her hand gently pulling her along as he made his way towards the nearest theatre. They started small then searched in more and more popular concert halls and performance centers. Each one turned up blank.

"Well there _is _a record here of an actor named Great Britain but he hasn't been in anything for years. So many years he's probably too old to continue in this career. I saw him back in his day. He was quite marvelous. It's a shame he just up and disappeared. My wife says that he just couldn't get job anywhere so he quit. I don't see why because he was such a nice performer." 009 stood at the information desk nodding and smiling patiently, as the man ranted on and on about his theories on why Great Britain stopped acting. Finally he said his thanks and goodbyes to the man and met 003 at the door.

"It was a good idea 003" he told her. "Let's get something to drink." They found a cozy bar named "Will's Pub" with old fashioned swinging doors and dim lights. They sat at the counter and ordered they're drinks and brain stormed on where to look next. 003 stopped short in the middle of a sentence and tapped 009 roughly on the shoulder. She pointed across the bar at a rumpled looking man with his head down on the table facing them.

"That looks like him!" 009 gave her a sideways smile.

"You're right. Now all we have to do is figure out what'll make his mind click." 003 sat there for a moment and squinted her eyes in thought.

"I know! Wait here." 009 watched her hurry out of the pub and then turned back to his drink. A few minutes later she was back with a document of some sort in her hands. She slid the papers in front of him and he began to skim over the text.

"A script? Wait…I know this. 007 made me read this with him once and said it would be 'fun'"

"Yes I remember!" 003 giggled. "Now go over there and act disgruntled about not knowing how to portray a certain character or something. He'll definitely help you, I'm sure of it."

"Why me!?"

"Because you're the one the read it with him in the past. That's what is going to make him remember." 009 sighed and left to sit in the stool next to the forlorn looking Great Britain. _'Let's see how those acting lessons pay off' _

"To be or not to be? That is the question…AH I can't get the feeling right!" GB perked his head up.

"Hamlet eh? I played him once"

"Could you help me?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to help an aspiring actor." He took the script from 009 and scanned through the lines. "Hamlet is debating with himself about life. He is deciding whether to commit suicide or not, thus the words: 'To be or not to be?' 'Be' meaning live. You must sound torn between the two questions. Saddened in a sense, and yet curious. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 009 furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"This is not fun at all." GB looked aghast.

"You just don't know what fun is my boy!" He froze and stared at 009 for a long time. His right eye began to twitch and he squeezed both eyes shut and exhaled slowly. "And for a while there I didn't know who I really am." GB looked back at the lines. "To be or not to be….To live or live a war? _That_ is the question." He straightened his posture on the stool and rose with his head held high with dignity in silent remorse. "Come my boy, let us depart." and with that he strode out of the pub.

_My apologies to the eager readers out there. I'm doing the best I can! I have to say that this story has more reviews than Past to Present. YAY! Hahaha Thanks a lot you guys! _


	9. Burned

_AN: ok Weekends are very helpful! lol 008 was a bit more difficult for some reason. _

* * *

Pyunma walked slowly through the market place of his village. He had no idea where he was going, deciding he just needed a stroll to settle his thoughts. To his left he saw a family of tourist. A mother fussed and cooed over a small baby she held in her arms. Pyunma smiled to himself. _'That reminds me of…...What does that remind me of?' _Nothing came to mind. Total nothingness was what filled his head when he tried to compare the infant to a non existent memory. He sighed and continued down the pathway of the market. He strode on with his gaze fixed on the ground beneath his feet. So long he traveled this way that he didn't realize he'd reached the cottage area of the village. Pyunma looked up and around at all the little homes with their thick thatched roofs. He quickly decided to go to his own hut. When he arrived at where it should have been, all he saw was a dark circle, charred splinters of wood everywhere, and ashes.

"My house…" He sank to his knees and just stared with wide-eyed disbelief. He didn't move at all when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"The family that used to live here died in a fire. No one knows how it started but..." Pyunma's head swiveled in the direction of the voice. A woman, seemingly middle aged, looked down at him curiously.

"My family lived here. I wasn't here before because I was hiding from slave traders. I've been gone a long time." The woman only nodded.

"My name is Nami would you like to stay in my hut? Since yours is…you know." Pyunma rose and looked at Nami.

"I'd like that thank you. You say no one knows how the fire started? That's strange. Fires don't just appear."

"I know. The village leaders questioned for weeks and weeks but could not find anything that would suggest the arson." Nami replied. Pyunma looked down at the remains of his home once more and it all began to sink in. His family, is whole life was ashes. He blinked back tears and followed Nami as she motioned for him to come away from the ruins. "Come now; let's not dwell on painful memories. Think of happy ones instead." Pyunma looked back at the kind woman and nodded his agreement. He did as she advised and thought about the happy times he and his family had. Like when his mother burnt their dinner and they all laughed and gave her comfort when she cried. Pyunma's father had eaten every scrap on his plate as his solace. He went back to when he and…he and who? Nothing…nothing was there. Blackness, emptiness was all he saw. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Quickly now young one! My daughter should have the supper ready." Pyunma realized he had stopped walking and hurriedly caught up with Nami. They weren't far from where she lived and soon arrived at a hut a bit smaller than the rest. There was no door so Nami knocked on the side of the opening so the people inside would know she was there.

"Lamosha, I'm back! We have a guest!" A younger girl about thirteen turned towards her mother.

"Another guest? Goodness mother we must be having a party!" Nami appeared confused. She looked around her daughter and saw three other people, two men and one woman, all foreigners. She smiled at them.

"Lamosha you should really learn some manners!" She scolded her daughter. "Welcome strangers! My name is Nami. My daughter and I are glad you're here. This is Pyunma he's staying with us tonight too. " Pyunma lifted one hand in a silent greeting.

"My name is Françoise and this is Joe and Albert." The woman of the three said, gesturing to the two men on either side of her.

"Hello." Pyunma answered shyly.

"Lamosha is the food ready?" Nami questioned. Lamosha nodded in reply.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" she said heartily. Françoise, Joe, and Albert answered questions from Nami and likewise she answered theirs. Pyunma ate in silence with downcast eyes.

"Are you alright?" He looked up to see Françoise beside him.

"I'm quite alright." He lied. She gave him a knowing glance and asked again, a bit more forcefully.

"Are you alright Pyunma?" He couldn't hold it in any longer and tears fell rapidly down his face. Nami and the rest stopped chattering and fixed all of their attention on him.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"My…family is…dead. My house…is gone. Burned…" Pyunma stuttered. Joe looked at him with empathy in his eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel. I used to live in a church orphanage. The priest that took care of us and many of the children that were my friends died in a fire that enveloped the whole church. I lived and everyone thought I was the one the started the fire. I was left all alone."

"My parents died a long time ago. My brother took care of me through the rest of my childhood." Françoise told him.

"My fiancé was killed when we tried to escape over the Berlin wall in Germany." Albert said. Pyunma stopped crying and looked each one of them in the eyes, then at his wet hand from his tears.

"I know who started the fire." Scenes and memories spilled in and filled in all the gaps in his mind. All of them came so fast. He saw each memory in front of his eyes go by like a tape being fast forwarded. Then the images started going backwards, then forwards again, sometimes stopping abruptly. It was like his head was resisting them, but to no avail. The rush of recollections stopped and he was left with an immense headache. He rubbed his eyes and stared back at his three friends.

"Thank you for your hospitality Nami but I think we're going to go back to the airport." Albert told the African woman. He rose and Françoise and Joe followed.

"Wait." Pyunma said suddenly.

"May I go with you? Sorry Nami I just can't stay here. There's too much pain." _'Not that I'm going somewhere any better.'_

"Of course you can come with us." Françoise answered. Pyunma stood up quickly gave Lamosha and her mother a hug and left the cottage with the others. He sighed heavily and walked on in silence. Albert put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"Black Ghost will pay. Welcome back…008"

* * *

_Maybe I shouldn't listen to music while I write. It takes me twice as long because I start listening more than I'm thinking about the chapter. Oh well. I'm thinking of a new songfic. Maybe it'll be better than my "Meant to Live Songfic". Oo _


	10. Modifications

_AN: Obviously there will be more chapters! What kind of an author would I be if I just ended it like that! (please don't answer that harshly…) I thought I'd put a bad guy chapter. _

* * *

Black Ghost stared at the large screen in front of him, his keen eyes boring into the image of 009 talking with the rest of the rebels. _'He found them. Well that was to be expected. My scientists misinformed me as to how well the mind wipe would hold. Well punishments have become my specialty' _He pushed a button on the side of his chair and a small robot skidded in immediately. 

"Send in Dr. Camelan" The small machine went back out and soon the doctor appeared, escorted by two large men on either side. "Good evening doctor. How is your…work coming along?" Dr. Camelan visibly shook and his voice likewise.

"Ve…Verrry well s-sir" Black Ghost's manner seemed calm and collected.

"Good, good..." Dr. Camelan smiled weakly. "But not good enough." The Dr.'s smile instantly faded. Scarl stood quickly and thrust is hand out in Camelan's direction. The poor man flew towards him and was caught roughly by the throat. Black Ghost's strong, unrelenting grip tightened around the scientist's neck.

"Your mind block didn't work _Camelan_. It's seems the success of your work is severely lacking." Camelan trembled and gasped for air as tears welled in his eyes. Abruptly Black Ghost released him and he hit the ground with a loud thud. He drew himself up to his knees and crawled towards Scarl's feet.

"Please Sir…please give me another chance! I will not fail you!" Black Ghost chuckled clearly finding the man's pleading amusing.

"Alright Dr. I want you to fixwhat ever is wrong with that device. _FIX _not _improve._"

"Yes sir! _Yes_ _sir_!" Camelan looked overjoyed and hugged Black Ghost around the legs. He sneered and roughly kicked Camelan away.

"Discontinue all research and development that is currently underway. I want _all_ of your focus on the mind wipe technology." His gaze swiveled to the two burly men. The men were twice the size of Scarl but even they, despite their bulk, winced and shied away when he addressed them. "Get him out of my sight." They nodded nervously and trotted over and each grasped one of Camelan's arms. Camelan looked crazed as the drug him across the room, gasping and wheezing his thanks over and over. "Oh trust me Dr. You won't be thanking me if you fail again." The Dr.'s joyous face dissolved and he began to whimper and weep. Black Ghost's haunting, cruel laugh echoed through his head as the two guards hauled him through the door.

* * *

"Modifications, modifications!!! What am I going to do to this thing?" Dr. Camelan violently spread out blue prints on a table. His laboratory was light with dim blue lights that flickered occasionally, making the room a bit eerie. Camelan slumped down into a chair and stared at the prints. His eyes began to water and he laid his head down on the papers. "I don't know!!" he cried "I'm going to die because I don't have all the answers!" He sniffed, whipped away stray tears from his face, and studied the blue prints once more. "Perhaps I could make it more compact. That way, it wouldn't take as long for the energy to travel…and if it was gun like, then someone could carry it around with them..." He seized a pencil and blank grid paper and began drawing new plans… 

Scarl grinned to himself as he watched his scientist scribble away. _'That's right Dr. change, modify, do whatever it takes. Those Cyborgs will be out of my cares forever, if it's the last thing you ever do.'_

* * *

_I didn't know people liked "Musical Jokebook" that much! Well techincally I only got one person beginning me not to remove it. But she was really beggin' me not to. That was totally off the subject...what subject? -shifty eyes- _


	11. Plans

_AN: Good news: I have the 9th issue of Cyborg 009 manga. Bad news: I have no idea where I'm going with this story…oh well I'll think of something._

* * *

"It's so good to have all of you back again!" Dr. Gilmore said happily. Most of them smiled at him, but some, like 004, still looked sad and weary. 003 stared off into space until 009 sat down next to her and gave her shoulders a gentle shake.

"Will you be alright?" She nodded.

"I hate to say it but I kind of enjoyed going to find the rest of them. Now that it's all done, I have to fight again. There's no fun, no time to spend together peacefully…" She trailed off and rested her head on 009's shoulder. He sighed with frustration at not being able to do anything to help her. 004 stood up from where he rested and strode to a window. 008 went to stand next to him.

"How's it goin'?" he asked. 004 sighed.

"Not well, not well at all. I guess I've never really gotten over Hilda dieing. Now I have to heal all over again. Heal wounds that never really did the first time." Since he used to be one of the leaders in helping his people, 008 was usually good with comforting words. But even he was at a loss for words to say to 004. They stood there in silence staring out at the swaying waves of the ocean. "You know what hurts the most?" 004 said more to himself than his friend.

"What?"

"The knowledge that I could have done things differently. I could have just stayed calm when they called after me. I didn't have to charge through with my truck. If I had just-" 004's voice had increased in volume, and he became aware of the silent stares around him. "Excuse me 008" With that he turned and left the deck. 008 sighed and turned his back to the window. 009 rose to address the rest.

"I'm sure all of us know exactly how he feels. Normally I hate the prospect of revenge, but right now it seems like a good idea to me." Murmurs of agreement rose throughout the room. The Cyborg leader's eyes were shone brightly as he thought about the mentioned subject.

"We're going to need a plan." 005 said calmly. 009 nodded.

"He's right. First we need to figure out how to get into the recent headquarters."

"But where is the headquarters?" 002 said critically.

_"It's on an island."_ 001 said suddenly. The group jumped at the infant's unexpected assertion.

"Since when did you wake up?" 007 demanded. He was a little peeved at being scared by a baby.

"Since a few minutes ago. I guess the 15 days 009 spent gathering you up went by faster than you thought."

"Yeah, because we were living a lie." 004 stepped back into the room. Every noise was hushed and mouths that were half open to comment immediately shut. 004 had taken it the hardest. "001 said it's on an island," he said nothing more about his relived life, "That's not surprising. How many islands has he gone through? I mean really!" 006 chuckled and some smiled at the 4th Cyborg's feeble attempt at creating a contented atmosphere.

"Well said!" Dr. Gilmore added. 009's smile broadened.

"Alright well we should be able to find its location easy enough. Knowing Black Ghost, the real core of the base will be under the island. 003 and 001, would you find the exact coordinates for the base? When they are finished, 007, I wanted you to transform into a bird or something and then scout the land _and_ the sea around it."

"Can do my lad!" 007 stood up in rigid attention and gave him a salute. Then he winked at him, changed into a pelican, and waddled off. 003 who had said nothing the whole time, giggled at the spectacle. 009 instantly turned at the melodious sound of her laughter and grinned, glad that she was at least smiling again. Her eyes still held their troubled look, but were no longer distant. She rose and went over to Dr. Gilmore to take 001.

"Come on you, let's go find an enemy." 001, still incapable of normal speech, cooed and gurgled like any baby would. "Let's get started."

* * *

_Yes I know VERY SHORT! But I thought that was a good place to end. The next chapter will be longer, I promise._


	12. Shot

_AN: Ok I think I know what I'm doing with this now, at least the ending anyway. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I want you to summon Dr. Camelan for me." Black Ghost said casually to a soldier at the foot of the stair cased throne on which he sat. The soldier just stared up at him with wide eyes, awed at the fact that it was he the general sent to answer the errand call. Black Ghost raised an eyebrow, beginning to wonder why the miserable man hadn't left yet. "You heard what I said yes?" The soldier trembled and nodded but could hardly move his legs, for being paralyzed with fear. Black Ghost became irritated. "I would hate to have to repeat myself. For that would make you a nuisance, and I have a low tolerance of poor memory." The man began to back away slowly, never taking his eyes off of Scarl. "DO AS I ASKED AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Black Ghost bellowed fiercely. The soldier turned and started to run clumsily out of the chamber, nearly tripping in his haste. BG waved his hand and the door slammed shut almost closing on the man's foot. He smiled to himself. _'I love it when they send soldiers to do my errands. A pity making them cry is the only entertainment I get out of my day.'_ A beep sounded on the arm of his chair, signaling someone outside of the door. He sighed and pressed a button on his chair, which activated a screen above the button. The face of Dr. Camelan appeared on the tiny monitor. Scarl smirked and waved his hand again, this time the door flew open. "Come in Camelan. I've greatly desired to speak with you." The scientist walked in with small timid steps. His head was down and he made no sound. Black Ghost sat forward in his seat. "How is the mind wipe device coming along?" Camelan quickly muttered something inaudible. "Lift your head you fool. How can I understand you when your voice is to the floor?" The scientist winced and did as he was told. "Come closer Dr." Again, Camelan did as directed. "Now, repeat what you said before."

"The…the machine is ready for testing sir. I think you'll like some improvements I've made."

"You had better hope so Dr." Camelan squeezed his eyes shut and flicked a switch on his watch. A robot whizzed in holding the newest version of the Mind Wipe mechanism. The Dr. directed the robot to take it to another, which handed it to Black Ghost. Scarl looked it over. It was formed just like a gun, but very compact.

"The blast alone is enough to send the victim flying across the floor, and its force isn't the only thing that is stronger. This new version can totally erase the mind, instead of blocking it. I've also added a new feature." Dr. Camelan became more confident as he explained more and more about what he had accomplished in remodeling.

"And that new feature would be?"

"May I demonstrate sir?" Black Ghost nodded once, tossed the gun back to him, and leaned over to the tiny screen on his left again and pushed the control.

"Send in that soldier that sent me the message a few minutes ago." Within seconds the soldier was ushered in by bulky guards.

"Wha…what did I do? I sweat I've been nothing but loyal to this organization!" The two guards dropped him next to Dr. Camelan, and left just as quickly as they'd come.

"Now then, what were you going to show me Camelan?" The soldier looked up at Camelan with wide fearful eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Private Daniel Carter." Camelan punched a button on the side of the gun and swiftly shot the blaster at him. The private fell rigidly to the floor.

"Mr. Carter I want you to get up salute our commander." Carter's eyes flew open and he scrambled to obey. Black Ghost stood up and walked calmly down the stairs of his throne right up to Carter.

"Dance." he commanded. Carter did nothing. "Why does he not comply?"

"The setting is on mind control. He only responds to the first voice he hears." Black Ghost took the gun from Camelan's hands and shot it at Carter again, who hit the ground with a thud.

"Dance." Carter rose and began to dance clumsily around the room. "Very good Dr. I am pleased. Perhaps I did not go astray in letting you live. You may go now." Camelan turned silently and scampered out through the portal. Black Ghost walked slowly back up the stairs and relaxed into his chair. Carter still danced below tripping and pushing himself back up to continue his awkward steps. He looked almost desperate to persist in his ordered actions. Scarl pulled a normal gun from his side and fired it, the bullet hitting Carter right between the eyes. He crumpled to the floor and a pool of thick blood began to form around his dead body. Black Ghost sighed and pushed the button at his side once again.

"Please send someone in to clean up the floor. It seems a bit…red today."


	13. Malfunction

_AN: Sadly, we're drawing closer to the end of this fic. so I hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

_

"_Is everyone in position? 007?"_ 009 heard no response from the Englishman in the communicator implanted in his head. _"007…" _

_"Arg! I'm here mate, can we please just start. I'm feeling all nervous, like I'm just about to go in front of an audience on opening night!"_

_"Well then let's give the audience what they've been waiting_ _for…Start."_ The underwater entrance chamber had been pressurized and oxygen tanks had been installed for the humans that worked in and guarded the base. 007 eyed one such human in a dark black uniform. After studying him for a while, he transformed into an exact replica of the soldier. Quickly, he stunned the man with his blaster, drug him off to the side, and stood at attention at the door before the guard to his left could notice.

"Boring job this is eh Earl?" 007 nodded grimly and sighed. "I mean, iz nah like we'ar actually goin' to see one o them rebels any how." The other continued. 007 wished that he had waited for his victim to talk before he had knocked him unconscious. He decided to try his best and mimicked the man's accent.

"Yeh, there isn' any point for us tah bea 'ere. I agree with you. Dah rebels arn gonna come 'ere and no one else could breath long anough to ge' down 'ere." The guard just grunted in response. 007 waited a few minutes before beginning his true act. "'old on! Wha…wha was that?" The other soldier jumped into a fighting stance and his head shifted madly trying to spy what, his 'ally' had seen.

"Wha iz it Earl?"

"I saw one 'o them Cyborgs!"

"Where?"

"He stopped and waved at me 'an then disappeared!"

"Muss be that fasta one!" The heavily accented man snatched a walkie-talkie at his side and shouted into it. "ALERT! ALERT! CYBORG REBELS ARE INFILTRATING THE BASE AT THE UNDER ENTRANCE! ALERT!"

_"Is that good enough 009?"_

_"Yeah, shut him up and get out of there." _007 grinned to himself and thwacked the man over the head.

"You weren't too far off mate." With that he ran to the water pool that led down into the ocean and dove in. He turned into a fish and swam as fast as he could back to the top of the island.

* * *

_"Here comes 007."_ 003 mentioned to 009 from the Dolphin.

_"Yeah I know. You ready?" _

_"Yes. 002, 004, and 005 are on their way too. Please be careful."_ 009 smiled.

_"Don't worry Françoise. I'll be fine." _The others ran up to their leader just as 003 had said.

"Let's go." 002 said and ran forward towards the surface access. The other two followed him. 005 smashed the door to rubble and the rest scampered in ahead of him. They met a guard pacing back and forth lazily. As soon as he saw them he gasped and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"CY……"

"Sheesh you would have thought we were actually doing something _wrong._" 002 scoffed.

"Let's get going! We need to find Black Ghost, and fast." 004 said urgently. 002 sighed.

"No since in not having _some _fun. Taunting guards is the only amusing thing about this."

"Does everything have to be amusing?" 005 asked as the small team hurried onward.

"It's my way of coping so leave me alone!" 005 shrugged and no one said a word the rest of the way down the passage.

* * *

"Run 00 Cyborg!" The voice of Black Ghost echoed in 009's head as he sped towards the room that 003 had said he was located. "Run, run, RUN!" it taunted. 009 glared as the annoying phrase was repeated in his head.

"Shut up." 009 replied calmly. The sinister cackle echoed loudly in his skull, and then slowly died away. "You're going down Scarl." 009 dashed in front of a large portal and kicked the heavy doors open, revealing nothing but the usual dank darkness. He strode in without hesitation, and sensed the space around him. Nothing was the only way to describe the chamber.

"Never have I had a creation as persistent as you 9." Black Ghost's deep voice rang through the large room.

"Well then welcome to humanity Scarl. I'm sorry if you don't realize that it's worth fighting for. Even if we can never have it ourselves, at least we can make sure you don't destroy anyone else." A short chuckle followed.

"A noble little speech 009, but it's you who don't realize that humanity is corrupt. I perfected you. I made you into more than you were before!"

"YOU DESTROYED ME AND ALL THE OTHERS! And you sit here wondering why we've become rebels. The human race has survived plenty well without your 'improvements'. Why can't you just keep it that way?" 009's voice sank to barely more than a whisper. A long silence followed and… 009 sat up from the floor wondering how he got there. His head hurt _badly_. He groaned and tried to stand but ended up flat on his back once more. Two hands grasped his arms and pulled him up to his feet.

"Are you all right?" 005 asked. 009 turned and stared up at the large Cyborg.

"Who are you? And, and could you tell me who I am too?" he asked politely, almost childlike.

"What did he do to you my friend?"

"Who is he? We're friends?" A bright flash of light blinded 005 for no more than a split second. When he could see again, 009 was sprawled on the ground once more. A thin stream of energy hit 005 in the stomach and he too fell to the floor, unable to move. Heavy footsteps became louder and louder as they approached. Black Ghost looked down at 009 completely ignoring the paralyzed 005.

"Get away from him you idiot!" 002 shouted. 005's eyes swerved to the far wall where 002 and 004 were pinned by their wrists and ankles.

"My, my, this looks strangely familiar." Scarl said to no one person in particular. "Let's see…You two are where you were the last time you failed infiltrating my headquarters," he said pointing to the wall, "And you are on the ground, with no recollection of what's going on much less who you are, just like the pitiful little soldier that was my test subject" he gestured back to 009. 005 struggled and strained his muscles to work but they just didn't seem to obey. Black Ghost's head snapped in the direction of the 5th Cyborg and his eyes narrowed. "Stop your struggling or I will have to put you out of your misery."

"You're the one that started my misery." Black Ghost said nothing and turned back to 009.

"Strange that you'll finally be acting how I original hoped you would from the time of your creation…kill him." 009 rose and began to walk towards his friend.

* * *

003 gasped, clearly horrified.

"What is it my dear?" Dr. Gilmore rushed to her side. She had been observing everything going on inside the base.

"Black Ghost is controlling 009 somehow, and he's been ordered to destroy 005!" 006 rushed over to help her sit down in a chair. She waved him off and turned back to Dr. Gilmore.

"Where is 008? And 007?"

"They are both keeping troops and other defense mechanisms at bay while the others fight Black Ghost."

"Only two of them?"

"There are only nine of us 003, what more do you expect? Hundreds?" She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Well why isn't 006 out there?"

"Well I'm not particularly good with aquatic fighting. My abilities are for land work not water. Besides, I'm a horrible swimmer." 006 said with as much good humor as he could pull together. 003 did not acknowledge his small attempt, not even with a smile.

"I'm going to try and contact him." She stated. Neither of the men objected, observing that she was not to be swayed from her decision.

_"009?" _

_

* * *

_

009 froze. There was a voice in his head, a soft kind voice. He felt that somehow he knew that voice.

_"009? Please don't hurt 005. He's you're friend, your ally!"_

"Don't attack him…don't…" 009 said aloud. Black Ghost's eyes narrowed.

_"009 please, don't listen to Scarl. He cares nothing about you or anyone else. He'll kill you once he's done using you."_ 009's head began to throb again, worse than before if that was possible. His shoulders hunched and bent to clutch his knees. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at Black Ghost. His eyes blazed with hatred and anger.

"Try again; maybe you'll actually get it right one of these days. You worthless son of a-" And he threw himself at his arch enemy, completely disappearing from sight. He reappeared in the exact spot Scarl was standing, but he looked dismayed.

"Where did he go!" He bellowed. "WHERE DID HE GO?"

_"_This _is _not _over 009. It will _never _be over"_ Black Ghost voice hissed his head. _'Never'_


	14. Epilogue

_AN: YES there is more! This is the epilogue however. Yeah it's an abrupt ending, but I want it that way. Leaves it open for a sequel…that is a MAYBE. For those who requested fluff: this is your lucky day! _

_

* * *

_

009 leaned against the rail on top of the Dolphin, gazing at the tiny pinpoint that had been the underwater base. Streams of thick gray smoke floated up in the sky from its ruins. He sighed and hung his head. _'How many times am I going to fail?' _he thought. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see 003.

"How are you?" she asked. 009 smiled weakly at her.

"I'm doin' alright, you?" She took his arm and looked out at their latest wreckage with him.

"I'm about the same. Always one more fight, one more war. I always feel that it's got to end at some point…it just has to." He released his arm from her grasp and placed it around her shoulders.

"It will Françoise. I promise." he whispered. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes, as she relaxed. The stress of the mission was completely forgotten as she stood there with 009. He lightly stroked her hair and back, wishing he could stay there with her forever.

"I wouldn't mind having my mind erased if they left only memories like this." he said lightheartedly. 003 giggled against his chest. "I don't know what I would have done if your voice hadn't brought me back to reality" He peered down at her blonde head and gently guided her face to look him in the eyes. His smile was no longer a mask to hide his pain. He slowly tilted his head and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry Françoise. Someday Black Ghost will be gone. He's vanished for now, so until he shows up again, we just have to take things as they come." She turned so he was behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The island was long gone and all that held their gaze was the placid waters of the ocean.

* * *

Black Ghost drummed his fingers impatiently on the armrest of an ordinary chair. The room in which he sat was extremely lacking in size, at least in comparison of his late chamber. The decline in extravagance irritated him. Everything irritated him: from the way the lights hung from the low ceiling, to the pattern on the gray tiled floor. A knock sounded on the small door, and Black Ghost did not hesitate to answer.

"Enter." Camelan shuffled in slowly, his feet almost dragging.

"You…you wanted to se-see me sir?"

"Yes, yes I did, and can you guess why?" Camelan shook his head, though he knew _exactly_ why he was summoned. "I took you out of that base before they destroyed it, just so I could have the pleasure of speaking with you. Aren't you grateful Camelan?"

"Oh yeeeeeeeeees sir! Yes! _Very _grateful indeed!"

"Are you grateful for the nice lab I gave to you for your inventions and research purposes? Are you grateful for the materials I supplied you? Are you grateful for the test subjects I provided you with?"

"Yes sir! It was everything I could have dreamed of!"

"I'm glad to hear that Dr." Black Ghost paused for a moment and stared hard at the quivering scientist. "Let me tell you a few things I'm _not _grateful for…I'm not particularly grateful that your first mind wipe device was so easily conquered-"

"Sir it was a prototy-"

"SILENCE!" Black Ghost bellowed. Camelan snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened with fear. "I'm not grateful that you took so long to develop the second devise…and I'm _especially _not grateful that the second one DIDN'T WORK!" Black Ghost pounded his fist on the armrest and Camelan jumped. Scarl rose and strode towards him and seized him by the neck. "Too many times have those Cyborgs ruined my plans and my headquarters. Too many times have they destroyed my technology, and _you _doctor, _you_ aided in that annihilation. That, I cannot accept." He released Camelan and stood back taking out a small gun and rapidly pulling the trigger. Camelan glowed with a sickening green and shrieked with agony. When his screams finally ceased, and silence filled the room once more, all that was left to collapse on the ground was a charred skeleton.

* * *

_I know I usually end my stories with a good mood, but I decided to do things differently this time. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you read my next story! (whatever that will be…lol)_


End file.
